Tanjoubi
by aPlaceToCallHome
Summary: October 10, the celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat, and the day Naruto was cursed with the demonic fox. Can Naruto finally find happiness on this cursed day? Or will he continue to carry on alone? R&R Yaoi SasuNaru :D


**A/N: Hey! Story written out of randomness XD Well, it's Naru-chan's birthday today, so I just thought that I'd write something for it :'D It's my first one-shot so I'm going to try to make it a good one!! I just can't get out of the angst XDXD This was just a side fiction, for those who are angry with me because I didnt update Icy Blue Eyes yet, I'M SORRY DX My flash drive had a malfunction and all my files got WIPED, that included the next chapter DX I'll try to work on it this weekend, school has really been biting at my ass lately DX  
**

**Warnings: Language, and yaoi….Do not read if you don't like yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto D:**

**Enjoy, Happy Birthday Naruto-kun!! :D**

**--**

October 10….

Today was the celebration of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, most people were out, enjoying store discounts, music, or just the aroma of being around others.

Naruto wasn't.

He hated this day more than any other.

The day he was cursed with holding the demonic spirit of the nine-tailed fox.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling,

"I should get ready to see Tsunade." Naruto sighed; he got up from the comfort of his bed and went into his bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, Naruto frowned at what he found looking back at him.

His hair fell down in calm shoulder-length spikes; it wasn't as vibrant and bright as it was when he was younger, it fell under the category of being a dark blond, his once bright, big, innocent blue eyes were now a dull blue color. His skin was no longer tan and healthy looking; it was now an ashy color, making him look sickly and dull.

Ignoring the urge to throw up, Naruto shook his head, jumped into the shower and got ready for the day.

--

'_Naruto…'_

Sasuke sat alone in his living room, sipping a glass of tea.

'_I wonder what he's doing…' _

Sasuke admits it, when it comes to Naruto, his personality switches from a cold bastard to a goo goo eyed fan girl.

Sasuke and Naruto both changed over the years, Naruto had gotten stronger, and he was now a captain of an ANBU team. After Sasuke's betrayal, he wasn't allowed to go past the rank of Jounin for at least another year, so Naruto and he never saw each other much.

But Sasuke continued to watch Naruto grow and change as days went by, and…it scared him.

Naruto's eyes dulled, his skin pale, and it seemed like a shell of what Naruto used to be had taken over.

Sasuke felt as though Naruto was out of his reach now, it hurt him, and so he was determined to get Naruto back before it was too late.

--

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, smiling at the ANBU captain.

"Oh, I'm fine Hokage-sama." Naruto replied, going through scrolls Tsunade kept in her office.

"I need you to write that mission report soon."

"Alright…" He said, getting some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

The room was silent for a time, Naruto looking intently in the medical justu scrolls, and Tsunade staring at Naruto in amazement.

"Naruto…You're beginning to look like your father more and more every day." Tsunade said her smile widening.

'_Did he look like shit too?'_

"Really? I…haven't noticed" Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck.

Tsunade laughed, "You should get going Naruto, I have a meeting soon"

"You're right…" Naruto said, putting away the scroll.

Tsunade nodded as she watched the captain walk to the door.

"Naruto…!" Tsunade called

Tsunade gasped when Naruto turned to her, his eyes were cold and distant for a moment, but then a spark of life came back to them.

"Hm?" Naruto asked

"H-Happy Birthday." Tsunade said, regaining herself.

It stayed silent for a while, "…Thank you, Tsunade." After that, Naruto left the Hokage's office.

--

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped walking and turned toward the voice that called his name.

"Dobe! I've been looking for you everywhere! A-Are you free?" Sasuke said, gasping for air after his sprint to Naruto.

"…I suppose…Tonight's fine." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, "Alright, I'll see you later then." Sasuke said as Naruto walked away.

--

After trudging through the crowds of people in the streets, Naruto finally made it out of the gates of Kohona and began to walk through the forest.

Naruto ended up in his favorite part of the forest and sat down near the river.

Looking into the clear blue water, Naruto saw his reflection again, he stared into the water and after a couple of minutes, Naruto watched his reflection steadily change into an image of the Kyuubi.

Naruto growled, he wasn't a demon, he and the Kyuubi were two different beings, after Naruto stilled, the memories and pain of the past coming back to him in strong waves.

Slapping the water to ripple his reflection, Naruto fell on to his back and stared at the reds, oranges, and pinks of the sky.

With the calm of the forest comforting him, Naruto eventually fell asleep.

--

"Where is he?" Sasuke thought out loud. He hadn't seen Naruto since earlier that day, he asked around and nobody else knew where he was either.

'_I hope he's okay...' _Sasuke thought nervously.

He decided to go see if Naruto was in the forest, years of monitoring Naruto's movement came in handy on days like these.

After looking in the usual spots Naruto lounged in, he finally found Naruto lying in the middle of the field.

Looking at the steady rise and fall of Naruto's chest, he realized that the blond was just sleeping.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto carefully, making sure that Naruto hadn't stirred, he sat down next to the one he loved.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's face; he lifted his arm and cupped the pale cheek, Sasuke's eyes softened when Naruto snuggled into his hand.

'_I've fallen in love with him.' _Sasuke thought, carefully pulling Naruto's head onto his lap.

Sasuke sat with Naruto in his lap for quite some time, as night finally came, Sasuke could hear the loud music from the celebration Kohona was enjoying, not wanting Naruto to wake up because of the noise, Sasuke picked up Naruto and brought him to his home.

--

Sasuke placed Naruto gently onto his bed, brushing blond strands out of Naruto's face.

'_I wonder how long Naruto was out there; I hope he doesn't get ill.' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke laid down next to Naruto, enjoying being near the blond.

In his comfort, Sasuke soon drifted off to a comfortable sleep, smiling as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist.

'_This must be what it feels like…to have him.'_

--

It was late in the night when Naruto finally awoke from his sleep.

Feeling something hold him strongly against his waist, Naruto turned his head to see a sleeping Sasuke.

'_What's this burning feeling in my chest?'_ Naruto thought, putting his hand on his heart.

Trying to ignore the sensation, Naruto got up from Sasuke's hold and left for the balcony.

Naruto chilled as the cool night's air ran over his body; he leaned against the banister and looked over Kohona.

It was late, but the celebration of the defeat continued on with the drunken idiots of Kohona.

Trying to push the loud music away, Naruto looked up to the night sky, he was so absorbed in it that he didn't notice Sasuke until his felt arms wrap around him.

"What's bothering you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked Naruto, his arms wrapping around him tightly.

"….Don't worry about it, Sasuke." Naruto said, smiling at the raven haired man.

"You tell me that Naruto, but…how can I not?"

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, the burning sensation in his chest coming back, "Because there's no reason for you to worry about me, especially you…Sasuke, I'm fine, alright?" Naruto said quietly, breaking out of Sasuke's embrace.

Frowning as he watched Naruto walk back inside the house, Sasuke began to feel angry at Naruto.

He walked in after the blond, following Naruto back into the bedroom, "I'm going to head home now, Sasuke."

Before Naruto could walk out to get to the front door, he was slammed against the bedroom wall by a very upset Sasuke.

"Is that what you truly think Naruto?" Sasuke asked darkly.

"Think what, Sasuke?" Naruto replied, ignoring the pain that shot up his back.

"That _I _shouldn't worry for you, that I shouldn't care for you!? Is that what you really think Naruto!?"

"You shouldn't, Uchiha! Whatever I do doesn't concern you, so why don't you stop trying to get involved?"

Taken back by what Naruto said, Sasuke began to feel angrier than before,

"Because I love you! God damn it Naruto, can you not see how much I care for you!? Watching you deteriorate like this, I can't do it anymore!! I won't lose you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, pulling Naruto into a tight embrace.

Naruto was stunned, he didn't know how to reply to Sasuke, he stood there limp while Sasuke wrapped his arms around his body.

Naruto felt tears run down his neck, "I…love you, Naruto." Sasuke said again.

Naruto's eyes softened, he slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Sasuke, and buried his head underneath Sasuke's. Naruto slowly began to cry himself.

Hearing the blonde's whimpers, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, he looked into the dull blue eyes for a couple of moments, and pulled Naruto into a deep kiss.

Naruto's watery eyes widened when he felt the other's lips pressed against his, his eyes slowly closed as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed back.

Sasuke moaned, he tightened his hold around Naruto's waist and deepened the kiss even more.

Naruto was the one to break the kiss, they both stood there, looking into each other's eyes,

"I'm here, Naruto…You can come to me…I'm here for you." Sasuke said, looking deeply into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto smiled and caressed Sasuke's cheek, "I know Sasuke…Thank you."

Sasuke smiled again, "Dobe. Tell me what wrong, have you been taking care of yourself?" the raven said walking with Naruto over to the bed.

Naruto didn't reply, he was hoping Sasuke wouldn't ask about it.

"You don't look healthy anymore Naruto." Sasuke said, remembering the bright hair and tanned skin of his best friend.

"….No, I guess I don't, do I?" Naruto said looking down.

Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto into his lap, the blond snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

"Please, whatever it is bothering you, tell me."

Naruto never replied to Sasuke, mainly because he had fallen asleep again due to the comfort of being held by Sasuke.

The jounin sighed again, and pulled both his and Naruto's bodies underneath the sheets of his bed.

He tugged Naruto's body closer to his and ran his fingers through the dark blond hair.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto, afterward settling next to Naruto's head.

"I'll figure out what's wrong soon, Naruto…I love you" Sasuke whispered.

The raven's eyes softened again when he saw Naruto smile in his sleep.

"Happy Birthday, dobe."

--

**A/N: Quite random no? ….I'm not really proud of this….But I hope you all enjoyed my little birthday present to Naruto!! :D After I wrote this story, I had a dream and it included Anorexic!Naruto I woke up, and I thought I should turn it into a fanfiction (I guess you can call it a semi-sequel to this story XD), SO after Icy Blue Eyes is finished……it'll be on the bottom of my list XDXD**

**Please Review!! :'D**


End file.
